Star-Crossed
by JimMoriarty'sGirl
Summary: A waitress and a singer. Two unlikely people to fall in love. Read about Rose Tyler and the dashing John Smith. AU
1. Chapter 1

Star-crossed

**A/N: This is my attempt at an AU John Smith/Rose Tyler fic. Please review. I want to know what you think. This is just human stuff. Aliens are mentioned, but there is no Doctor. Hope you like it. I need ideas for this story.**

Chapter 1

Rose Tyler had had a rough life. She was a high school drop out. She had been hurt by her boyfriend, who had put her so far into debt, she was still paying it off at 21. She was working two jobs at different cafes. All she ever wanted to do was sing professionally. Today, she was heading down the street to her job at Tina's.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" Rose cried. A man had run into her, causing her tea to spill on her.

"Miss, I'm so sorry. This was a complete accident. Let me pay for another tea." The man said.

"It's alright. Really, it is. You just startled me." Rose answered. She got a good look at the man. He was tall, skinny, spiked brown hair that defied gravity, and soft brown eyes. He was gorgeous. "My name's Rose Tyler."

"Hello, Rose Tyler. I'm John Smith." He gave her a silly grin.

"Hold on, John Smith. As in, the singer, John Smith?" Rose was shocked.

"Yes. I suppose so. I should like to talk again. Next time, under better circumstances."

"Alright. I'll give you my number." Rose scribbled her number down.

"Here's mine. I'm guessing you're on your way to work?" John asked.

"Yes, I work at Tina's." Rose said. "I'm a waitress." She still could not believe this.

"Ah, yes. The manager is Miss Donna Noble. Correct?" John asked her.

"Yeah, she's lovely." Rose looked at her watch. "Oh my gosh! I'm late! Sorry, I have to go. I'll call you."

"Okay. You better. Hey, and before you go."

"Yes?" Rose asked.

"Tell Miss Noble that you were star-crossed, on the way there. She'll understand, and won't dock your pay." John smiled.

"Okay, thanks. Goodbye, John Smith." Rose started walking towards the café.

"Goodbye, Rose Tyler." He had already taken a liking to her.

**A/N: So how was it? I'm dedicating this story to my good friend Margaret. She loves the story, so this is for her. Updating soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rose arrived at the café five minutes late.

"Miss Tyler, where on earth have you been this morning? You are late." Donna asked.

Rose remembered the words John Smith had told her to say. "Donna, I was star-crossed this morning."

A smile lit up Donna's face. "Oh alright, love. You're fine. Just get to work now."

Rose grabbed her apron and started taking orders.

A little while later, Rose was getting ready to leave when Donna came up to her.

"Rose, before you leave, could you wait that table for me?"

"Sure. I don't mind." She walked over to the table in question. "Hello, Sir. What can I get for you?" Rose asked.

"Well, I'd like a water, but I believe I still owe you a tea, Rose Tyler." It was John. Rose smiled.

"Coming right up. I'm off after I wait this table." Rose disappeared and returned, moments later, with the afore mentioned beverages. "Here you go."

"Thank you. I'm assuming you are off work now?" John asked.

"Yeah. Until two, then I have to go to my other job. I work there until five." Rose explained.

John gestured to the seat across from him. "Well, sit down and rest a bit."

"Thanks. How about you? What are you up to?" Rose asked.

"Well, I have nothing going on until three. At three, I have a recording appointment until five. If you want, you could stop by when you are off work. We could get dinner or something." His face turned red in embarrassment.

Rose smiled in amusement. "Are you asking me out?"

"You don't have to consider it that. I mean, it can be whatever you want it to be. Erm, so, do you want to?" John asked sheepishly.

"Of course I'll go out with you. I haven't done anything fun for a while." Rose giggled. "I'll call you when I'm finished at work."

"Okay. I'm guessing you are heading to work?" John looked up at her.

"You guessed correctly. I'll see you later though." Rose gave him a beautiful tongue between her teeth smile. "I promise."

"Alright then. See you later, Rose Tyler." John smiled.

"Later, John Smith." Rose grinned, then walked out the door. She was falling for him already. She couldn't believe this. She had just met him, and she was already going on a date with him.

When she got to Sally's Diner, Martha, her boss, told her she was only needed for half a shift. Martha was closing early. Rose was glad to get off work early. She went home to her flat.

"Alright. What am I going to wear?" Rose asked herself. She eventually chose a pink sweater and blue jeans. She brushed her hair out, and put on a light amount of make-up. She grabbed her white trainers and hailed a cab to take her to the recording studio.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

John kept glancing out the window of the studio for Rose.

"What if she doesn't show up? I really like her. I hope she shows." He thought to himself. He wondered if she thought he was going to rude like other stars

He continued to record, and the next time he looked up, he was greeted by the smiling face of Rose. He smiled at her and waved.

Rose waved back and listened to his song.

_You were meant for the stars_

_Don't think that you aren't_

_You were meant for outer space_

_I can see that look on your face_

_Girl, you're adventurous _

_Girl, you're adventurous_

_Full of excitement for both of us_

_You can't hold it back_

_Don't keep it back_

_I love how much you're adventurous_

_You were meant for this life_

_Even though it's full of strife_

_You were meant to be with me_

_So we could both be adventurous_

_Girl, you're adventurous_

_Full of excitement for both of us_

_You can't hold it back_

_Don't keep it back_

_I love how much you're adventurous_

_You've been alone_

_Living life on your own_

_But when I met you_

_I brought safety to you_

_Girl you're adventurous_

_So much excitement for both of us_

_Take a chance_

_Take a glance_

_Be who you want to be_

_Be adventurous _

Rose felt the song in a way no other would. She felt like he was singing to her. She had been on her own since she was sixteen, and it was hard. John put the headset down, and he walked out of the recording room.

"Hello, Rose Tyler. Glad you could make it." He said.

"I wouldn't miss it. Nice song, by the way." She said.

"Thanks. I wrote it this afternoon. It just came to me." John said. "So, you ready to go?" He held out his hand. Rose took it willingly.

"Yeah. Where are we going?" Rose asked.

"There is this restaurant that has the best fish 'n' chips. Sound good?" John asked.

"Sounds perfect." Rose said. They walked out to his car. He opened the door for her, and she climbed in.

"So, Miss Tyler, for future reference, what do you do for fun?" John asked as he drove.

"Well, I don't really have much time for fun. When I do, I like to sing or walk in the park." Rose said.

"Singing. My kind of girl. So, if you don't mind me asking, why do you work two jobs?" He instantly regretted asking that question. "If you aren't comfortable, I understand. You don't have to tell me."

"No, it's fine. I dropped out of school at sixteen. My boyfriend, Jimmy Stone, told me he could make me a star, and I believed him. He convinced me to buy so many things I went into debt. Most of the stuff was for him. And when you drop out of school, you can't really get a good job. I got the best jobs I could find, and when I pay the debt off, I will try for a better job. Wow, I can't believe I just told you that." Rose said.

"Wow. I can't believe that guy did that to you. Do you know where he is now?" John asked. How dare someone hurt his Rose? His Rose? They had only just met. He wanted to take things slow as not to ruin things.

"No. He disappeared one day. For all I know, he's made it big at my expense." Rose said.

"Why would he do that to you?" John asked.

"Because I was naïve and stupid. I believed every word he said, but I learned from that. I learned to be careful about what is said to me, and not to believe it all." Rose smiled at him. John really admired her for making the best of her bad situation. "Enough about me though. Sorry to put you through the sob story."

"Don't be sorry. I asked the question."

"I'm guessing you don't want me to call you anymore? I understand, completely. Nobody wants a stupid ape with them." Rose prepared to be told how stupid she was.

"Why would I do that? I'm not judging you. I would love for you to keep calling me. Don't worry." John assured her.

"Really? That's great." Rose grinned.

"We are here. I hope you are hungry, Miss Tyler." John gave her a goofy smile.

"Alright then. Shall we?" Rose asked.

"As the French say, Allons-y." They walked inside the restaurant, both thinking the exact same thing. That they had never felt so comfortable with anyone in their lives.


End file.
